


Devotion

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: A Series of Emotions [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Something lighthearted, and it doesn't really hurt like Guilt did, but also not sorry because it's brownham, ehh sorry, hand holding, kinda domestic, short fic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew takes care of Will and his dogs, after the older man's stay in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

" ** _Devotion_** _is the ardent, often selfless affection and dedication, as to a person or principle; (often foll by to) strong attachment (to) or affection (for a cause, person, etc) marked by dedicated loyalty; earnest attachment to a cause, person, etc; profound dedication; the act of devoting._ "

_~x~_

"Mr. Brown. I'm fine. Please-- _ah_ ," Will Graham was cut off as one of the members of his pack of dogs, Buster, tries to jump up at him. "Down, Buster. Calm down. It's okay, I'm home now."

Matthew is quick to scoop the smaller dog up in his arms, a soft smile on his face as he receives an unspoken 'thank you' from the older man, who was still supposed to be in recovery. But Will Graham was a stubborn man, and he'd checked himself out of the hospital as soon as he was strong enough and able to, despite the sharp pain he got whenever he tried to bend, even just a little, or happened to touch the bandages covering the marks of his gutted stomach flesh.

"It's no trouble, Mister Graham, and please, you can call me Matthew. We're not in the BSHCI anymore." The younger man lets Will walk in through the door properly, closing it behind him, trying to stop Buster from squirming in his arms as he follows.

"Then...please, call me Will. You don't need to be so formal." Will winced slightly as he inhaled a sharp breath by accident, his stitches making him feel uncomfortable, and he tries to smile at the other man who'd been looking after his dogs, and keeping his home tidy, while he was in the hospital, although the smile looked more like a grimace.

"Okay, Will. Well, is there anything you need? Do you have your after-care sheets after you were discharged?" Matthew looked up at him, setting Buster down on the floor carefully, so he could take Will's bags from him, already having noted the slight grimace. Will was trying to hide it, though.

"Sure, I have them...right here." Will dug into his fisherman's jacket, and handed Matthew a folded sheet of paper.

"You discharged yourself? Huh. You must be strong willed, then, and recovering already. For them to let you out so soon." Matthew's gaze ran over the information he'd been given, before glancing up at the older man again, smile still in place.

"Yes, I did. I hated being stuck in that place,"  Will murmurs as he follows Matthew, who is setting his bags down in the bedroom, slipping his jacket off to hang it on the coat stand. He then walked over to his bed to lie down. He hated the way he couldn't even stand for very long; evidently, he still needed bed rest. "It was like being stuck...in the BSHCI, all over again. I'd rather recover here. With the dogs. And you."

Matthew shuts the bedroom door behind them, to keep the dogs out from bothering Will for the time being. He could tell the other man needed more rest, just by observing him and the way he held himself; the way he moved around was a lot slower than usual, actions careful. Matthew couldn't blame him, of course. By the time Matthew turns around again, Will is already lying back on his bed, on top of all the covers, looking as if he was in severe discomfort.

"Of course. I understand that. This place is more familiar, and it's cosy." Matthew can't mistake the skip of his heart as Will says 'and you', in addition to his dogs, and he's soon back by Will's side, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I must look like crap." the blue eyed man smiled wryly, pretty sure he felt worse than he looked, at this point. He'd been unconscious for most of his time in the hospital -- whether it was because of being under anaesthesia while getting stitched up; or because of sleep -- so as soon as he'd been able to stay awake for more than just a few minutes at a time, he'd wanted to get out of the place. Probably not one of his best ideas.

"No, you don't, Will." Matthew slowly moves to lay beside him, as soon as the other man shifts over slightly, the younger of the two feeling a pang deep in his chest at the low, sharp hiss he tries not to notice as he lowers his arm to his side, his other resting over his own stomach. "I've seen worse. In the hospital."

"I don't...doubt that, Matthew." Will murmurs softly, slowly reaching out to take Matthew's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Matthew lets him, not saying anything, only giving his hand a gentle squeeze in return.

Matthew was as devoted to Will as one of his dogs, as if this was one of his purposes in life, and Will really didn't have it in him, or his heart, to let Matthew go. He was as faithful as the ever returning tide of the sea, and that spoke to the older man on a level only he was capable of understanding. He understood some of Matthew's reasoning with devotion and faithfulness; he needed that in his life to keep him focused, or he'd go off the rails; go mad, insane, crazy. Or at least, that's what other people would think or call him, if he was ever pushed that far away.

They stayed like that for a time, just content to feel comfortable in one another's company. They were safe here, side by side, nobody else to bother them, or interfere. And that's exactly what they both needed, to feel safe. If they couldn't seek it out elsewhere, they'd seek it out with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> something -- kinda? -- fluffy. because /damn/ do i need fluff to repair my shattered heart after s2.


End file.
